Unicorn Lessons: A Mystery is Revealed
by SugarRaceVanellope
Summary: Vanellope want to learn how to use your horn, but can not, then Felix decides to help her learn a little about magic, but when an explosion happens near the place, a confusion unexpected happens. Then a mystery is revealed! But how? What it has to do with the situation?What will happen next? Just read the text to discover!
1. Chapter 1 - Never Give Up

Unicorn Lessons

_Vanellope want to learn how to use your horn, but can not, then Felix decides to help her learn a little about magic, but when an explosion happens near the place, a confusion unexpected happens. What will happen next? My Little Pony Style._

Wreck It Ralph My Little Pony Style

Vanellope was trying to concentrate on his lesson in magic. Since becoming president of Sugar Rush and became a alicorn she wanted to experience the magic of his horn. She placed, with hooves, a book about magic on top of the table and made the greatest effort to have his horn effect. Nothing happened. She tried numerous times and nothing happened, she had tried to lesson number 1 magic, levitation.

Strange that at the central station of games, it's easy to see other ponies levitating things, when he saw a pony levitating a bowling ball, she decided to try. She was very sweaty effort of both physical and psychological, trying to animate to itself. She lowered her head and thought his half unicorn never arise. Bill Sour enter the door. "President, Ralph is here with the others!" she said "Let him in." despondently.

"Hi kid! I brought Calhoun and Felix with me!" "Hi." Vanellope spoke more discouraged than ever. "Did something happen?" Ralph asked worried. Vanellope pointed to the table with a book "This happened!" They looked at the table with the book without entrender "Huh?" Felix asked. Vanellope decided to explain "I was training to activate the my unicorn magic side, but I'm so terrible, that even the Swizzle me win a tournament." A tear fell from her face to Vanellope, Felix did not like seeing her friends sad, and thought of a way to help Vanellope when he remembered he was a unicorn, and I knew a lot of magic, and decided it would help Vanellope training to learn a bit of magic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Outbreak Of Magic

Unicorn Lessons Part 2

Felix said "Vanellope, I'm a unicorn, I can help you with the lessons!" vanellope stopped crying and asked, "Really?" "Sure, I love help people!" She hugged Felix and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Now let's start with the lessons." First, you try to get this book. And Vanellope do not use force, try gently, you struggle a lot, so do not concentrate! " " Felix is a good teacher, "said Calhoun.

Vanellope made little effort, and a little spark left his horn, but she vanellope deleted and fell to the ground. "Augh!" She complained when it hit the ground. Ralph ran to meet him. "Child, are you okay?" "Yes, but I said, I'm horrible at magic".

Vanellope said, and bowed his head in sorrow. suddenly a rumbling sound reached the castle, was very noisy for everyone, but especially for Vanellope, and this activated her horn sound, which turned the book into a cat, all were surprised and delighted with the feat but Vanellope suddenly cried out, and make Felix turned into a cactus. and then lifted Calhoun and Ralph. their eyes sparkled and she was covered with blue sparks. suddenly his eyes returned to normal color and she fell to the ground. Causing others fell or / and back to normal. Vanellope fainted for a few minutes, then woke up. "what was that?" Ralph asked surprised. "Never seen anything like this!" Calhoun praised. Vanellope spoke stunned, breathing heavily "I do not know! Never had anything like it, I-" "Calm down people! There isn't something we need to worry, Vanellope just had a 'outbreak of magic'! Happens with small foals when they get very scared!"


	3. Chapter 3- Jamy Magic Necklace

Vanellope and the others were very confu sed by the situation, Felix decided to e xplain to everyone. "Look friends, I'll tell a story about what happened. At the time of Unicorns, only the most qualifi ed unicorns can study could, one day, a poor little unicorn named Jamy was pract icing magic since he wanted to study, bu t she could not .. . " "Just like me!" V anellope spoke. "Well, still, she traine d when suddenly there was an explosion a t the site and she activated her magic, she died a long time ago, but in one of the books he wrote saying that only the most talented pony has bouts of magic." Felix ended. "Good story, shortstack!" C alhoun said. Vanellope stopped and looke d up to reach a conclusion "But I do not believe it!" "What do you mean?" Felix protested. "Her story is very similar to mine, except from the fact of poverty a nd want to study, my school looks like a war zone, and besides I have read many books and never see that phrase!" "Good, but you must have already heard of her magic necklace!" "Of what?" "The magic J amy necklace is a necklace given from ge neration to generation, he is lost in th e dark forest, near Sugar Rush, and acco rding to legend, can only be used by the descendant of Jamy, and who wears the n ecklace, wins the power of turn the lege ndary pony fire "" So this is proof that it exists, a necklace? ""Well, yes, you don't believe?" "Shortstack, it's time to go!" "Bye Vanellope, not forget what I told you!" "Ok!" Felix and others bare ly knew Vanellope planned to enter the f orest to Sugar Rush said that cursed.


	4. Chapter 4 - You're in trouble, Vanellope

In the morning, during the vacation of Mr. Litwak, Vanellope write a note with his mouth, since he did not use her horn, to Sour Bill, saying it was coming out of the Sugar Rush to the forest. And not to tell nothing to Ralph. She put on the shelf. Vanellope grabbed his backpack and flew away, literally, with their wings, to the forest, when she took the first step, a fear felt his legs go, almost went blank, but she knew that unravel the mystery of Jamy was more important. Entered the forest boldly, without fear of what awaited her. Meanwhile, Ralph and Félix were visiting Vanellope, Feliz wanted to see his little magic apprentice. They entered "Vanellope?" No one answered, which usually does not happen, she should have agreed, since it is more energic! They searched the whole castle, and nothing. Not Sour Bill knew, since not find the ticket. Felix, inadvertently bumped into the shelf, making the note dropped. He read, and for a moment he was speechless. Ralph put his hooves on friend "Felix, Are you okay?". Felix, did not answer, just gave Ralph the role. Ralph read carefully, then stood motionless "She went into the forest, Ralph!" "We have to find her before she gets hurt. And when we get back, she'll be in trouble!" Ralph knew Vanellope was mischievous, but not enough to make something of this level.


	5. Chapter 5 - Someone was here

Vanellope was afraid, very afraid, the forest was not a common place for a pony, especially that forest, yet she knew it was his duty to do a search on that mysterious necklace, even though he was a legend, she wanted to prove. He followed the same map she had drawn, "Bill Sour probably have read my note, I hope he has not told Ralph, or I'd be in a trouble without size!" Vanellope talked to herself, not noticing the spines near a bush. As she was walking unaware and then reached the thorns scratched his right wing. She screamed in pain, then she remembered that she had some bandages, put some on the wing and followed confident. Meanwhile Ralph and Felix were concerned after her. They walked through the forest, and Ralph did not seem very happy with what I was doing. "Ralph, brother, are you okay?" "No, I'm too angry to feel bad or good!" "I'm sure Vanellope is fine, Ralph!" "Felix ..." Ralph stopped the steps with their huge hooves "... what do you think about a kid of 9 years in a forest that seems haunted?" Felix winced. "Certainly unusual for someone who tends to be positive." Ralph stopped, Felix did the same. Ralph thought of Vanellope one of her clasps she wore in her hair. "Vanellope passed around here, we have to go that way." Ralph and Felix walked aimlessly as if, by ways somber "I hope we get out of this cold before it freezes us!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Surprise Of Zecora

Vanellope was resting, to breathe that forest was tiring. Suddenly a pink dust covered the air. Vanellope got up and ran, then she bumped into something. She saw a zebra in front. "Be careful little filly! Beware the dust of sleep, do not be silly!" "What?" "This powder can be beautiful, but treacherous, Chege not near it, it will be very dangerous!" "W-who are you" A small peguntou. "Afraid you should not be, I'm just a zebra here!" "Why do you only speak in rhyme?" "Rhyming is a tradition of my homeland. And it seems, you need a hand." "Er, I do not need help, thank you, I just want to know where it is-" "To find a magical necklace, follow your heart, if you lose confidence, you have to start over!" "Ahh," "It seems that you are confused, I was given a special plant you like a pony, but he refused!" "What happened to him" 'When you do not follow the advice of their elders, will always fall into obstacles! " "That's what happened to him?" "Yes, take this flower called honest desire, she will let you get lucky along the way, but if you leave, it will bring something dire!" "Thank you!" "Good luck, Vanellope, and remember, never get too much sand for your truck!" "Wait, What's your name and how you know my-" "Small, we can not solve mysteries every day, but follow your heart, and find the right one!" Then she disappeared in a cloud of dust. Suddenly another zebra appeared "I see you found my sister." "It can only be kidding me!" "Ah, my name is Mancora. Thats my sister, Zecora." "Why do not you speak in rhyme?" "Because it's a stupid tradition, what difference will it make if I speak in rhymes or not?" "Ehh," "You're not from here, are you?" "No, actually, I'm not!" "What are you doing in the forest?" "Is what I ask you also, I'm looking for-" "The magic necklace?" "Yeah, like you-" "My sister and I were born with a gift called Vision of the Stars, we can predict the future." "Cool!" "Yes, that would also have a pony unicorn very skilled with magic here, he also has the Vision of the Stars, but he don't know!" Mancora examined the pony "Have you ever dreamed something weird, little alicorn?" "Yes, I had dreamed that I would meet two strangers other day, and I just met you two!" "So you-" "I'm the pony with the Vision of the Stars" She covered her mouth. Shw guessed exactly what Mancora was going to say!


	7. Chapter 7- Vanellope, the Seer Stellar

"It can not be!" Vanellope told Mancora. She was speechless! "Believe small pony. You have the view of the stars!" "Well, that explains part of the story, but I was researching something on the internet the other day, and she never entered, so I was very, very angry. Then my eyes became red and I melted the computer!" "Awesome!" "Nah! We had to buy another computer!" "I'm not talking about that!" "Huh?" "Looks like you have all the skills needed to be a pony with a stellar view. You happen to have random bursts of anger?" "Yes .." "His eyes are red enough to burn iron?" "Predictably ..." "And you ..." "Yes, yes and yes!" "Incredible!" 'I'd like to get to talk to Mancora, but I have to go before-"Before he could finish his sentence, another of those explosions happened! Vanellope startled more than last time, and had another outbreak of magic! She lassoed a radius rose from his horn that reached the sky. On the other side of the forest, Ralph and Felix were looking for Vanellope, they don't had heard the explosion. But they saw the lightning that Vanellope had launched. "That lightning can only be of the Van!" "Ralph, beware!" Ralph deflected the rays that time Vanellope cast! Vanellopé was still in shock, Mancora you blew a powder, which made her stop. Vanellope not know if I was dreaming, or was seeing the reality. "for I see that achieve your goal, you should work hard, goodbye, little Vanellope! Remember, if you are in trouble, just remember who has the vision of stars! "She spoke this last sentence before disappearing mysteriously in the air. Confusingly Vanellope was confused but knew I could not quit. She had another shock, which probably all seen, especially Ralph. If he is in the forest, Vanellope gave a clue where she was. she would have to be fast. Mysteriously his wings back to normal, allowing it to fly. fly silently She began by analyzing the map, it was a region of great danger. knew if she took a step wrong, could be taken by surprise.


	8. Chapter 8- A tiger is stalking me

Vanellope knew she should go faster, because Ralph and Felix would have an idea of where she's since they seen the outbreak of magic. Vanellope had another vision, she saw a fierce tiger attacking her. She did not know, but it should go faster, and more carefully. Then she heard a sound coming from a bush, what made her run. Then the tiger came out and chased her. Then the tiger fell into a trap. Vanellope was felix the tigre stopped chasing. But then took pity on him. Then she came near the trap and said "Look, I set you free, and you do not attack me, All right?" The tiger agreed. She picked the flower that Zecora had given her and took a petal. Put the petal on the rope, which magically burned and released the tigre. The tigre Vanellope came near and said, "Take this, if you need my help, just blow it!" And gave Vanellope a shell. She thanked him and continued. Until that time, many strange things had happened. Zebras magically disappear, tigers speakers, outbreaks of magic, petals quimam ropes. Her life seemed to make no more sense. On the other hand, Ralph and Felix were walking. "Did you see that? Only Vanellope may have been, only she could have done that!" Felix said "How?" Ralph doubted. "She probably should have assistado more than normal. Certainly, when she hit the ground with its radius, formed a crater!" "Hmm, yes, but she is far away, the lightning came from the other side of the forest, how do we get there before she does something stupid?" "Hmm, I'm not a unicorn for nothing.'ll Take us Vanellope with my horn!" And Felix is transported to the other side of the forest!


	9. Chapter 9- The Scape Of Vanellope

Vanellope looked back and saw Ralph and Felix behind her. "Ralph? Felix, What are you doing here?" "And what 'you' are you doing here? Lost sense of danger that lives here?" Ralph started. "Calm down, Ralph. Vanellope, come with us, we need to get out of here before someone-" Felix was interrupted by protests Vanellope. "No, no and no! Here I do not go out and no one get me out of here !" So Vanellope starts running. Ralph and Felix chase her. Vanellope suddenly finds herself trapped by a wall. But remember your part pegasus. Starts flying. Suddenly a pony yellow drop her on the floor. "Tammy?" Felix asks "Hello soldier." What are you doing here? "Ralph asks." Something told me Vanellope was here in the forest, I was watching her the entire time from up here! "" You what? "Vanellope asked. "and that something is a ticket!" Calhoun pulled out from behind their wings a ticket. had left the ticket for Bill. "And you-" Ralph said " Should not have hidden it would sneak out and-" Vanellope said. and then capped the mouth. "How did you know I was going to say?" " I-I "Vanellope tried to speak. But failed and fled again. All the persecuted again. Calhoun was the fastest. Vanellope crossed the bridge and unstrapped the ropes , which made the bridge fall. Vanellope ran. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun stopped. "Oh no, Vanellope unstrapped the bridge!" "For one pony of 9 years she's really smart!" Felix praised "But as we go through?" Ralph said, "Well, I could fix, but I'm not on the other side." "you two would not survive a day in the jungle!" "what do you mean dear?" "is not it obvious shortstack, I'll cross the other side and then tie the bridge! "" Okay, but quick! "Ralph ran. So Calhoun fly, and tied the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10- The Truth is Revealed

When all had crossed the bridge, they began to run. Meanwhile Vanellope was farther in his school she was the best in physical education. Vanellope and kept running his hoof caught in a vine. When Vanellope thought nothing could get worse. When he had another vision of a hydra in front. She was terrified. That's when Ralph and the others appeared. "Ralph, you gotta get out of here!" "Vanellope, you're too-" "I know, trouble! But you need to get out of here!" "I'm not leaving here until you tell-" "Then something roared!" "Oh no!" "Vanellope, what is it?" Ralph asked. "It is the hydra of my vi-" covered her mouth again. "Of your?" "Of my, the, in my view, there, I said!" Felix was surprised "You said vision?" "Yes, I'm a stellar seer!" "Awesome!" "Sorry, shortstack, but we have a bigger problem!" Calhoun said pointing to the hydra "GRAUUR!" The hydra roared. Vanellope left the vine, then fled with the others.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jamy was also a Seer

Vanellope was running as fast as he could. But then got stuck in a mud puddle. While the others were away. "Where is the explosion when I need it most!" She sighed. Ralph saw that she was trapped. And then helped her friend out. But if you saw in front of a precipice, where the only exit was dangerously stacked stones. Felix started jumping. Calhoun followed. Vanellope was also, but before Ralph could jump the bridge collapsed. Vanellope had another vision, and said to Ralph:  
"Ralph, you have to jump!" She screamed for her friend could hear.  
"Are you crazy?" Ralph shouted back.  
"Hurry up!" Vanellope spoke! "You'll be fine!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I dont know!"  
Ralph would not jump, but saw the Hydra approaching and took a big leap. Then landed in a bubble of mud that made him jump up.  
"Wow! Vanellope, as he knew that Ralph would landing in a bubble of mud?"  
"Because I am a seer!"  
"You can see the future?" Calhoun asked.  
"Yes" Vanellope thought.  
Felix seemed shocked by the discovery.  
"Something wrong, Felix?" Ralph asked.  
"No. But the prophecies say that Jamy was also a seer."


	12. Chapter 12- The code

Felix did not know what he was saying, but things Began to make sense. They were returning home When Vanellope stumbled on something.  
"What is it?" Vanellope picked up the object. "It looks like a box!" Ralph said. Felix tried to open it. "It's locked!" Calhoun fell the role of realized que. "Hey, shortstack, what is written here?" Calhoun Could read, but not in code. "It looks like an ancient Roman language que was written in the period paleophonic!" "And what it says?" Ralph asked curiously. "I do not know, seems like a very old writing, only ponies very advanced studies in history can decipher!" Felix lamented. So Vanellope took the paper.  
"It says' The necklace of Jamstarly is stored inside, only the ponies descended from her can use it!" Vanellope translated perfectly. The others were shocked. So Vanellope said Felix to put your horn there, and he did. Then he opened the box, and inside it was the 'Necklace of Jamy'. Vanellope not know que Felix was telling the truth! "Wow, so is it real?" Vanellope asked. "Yes, now we-" Felix was interrupted by the crash. That by not being so big, then Vanellope not had another outbreak. It was King who Candy was laughing in his balloon, then captured Felix, Ralph and Calhoun Them and held in a cell.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Revelation (Last Ch)

Last Chapter

Vanellope was alone with no one to defend her. She had to find a solution. Then she picked up a stone and threw well in sight of the balloon  
"Take that!" She screams throwing the stone.  
"Wait, no!" He shouted.  
The stone punctured the balloon, making it fall. Vanellope quickly took the box with the necklace, and used. Everyone was shocked. The collar fits perfectly. Vanellope then became extremely powerful! Used a spell that made the bars let go and liberate your friends. And then used a spell to send King Candy where he came from. And then it got out of control and become a pony fire. But then calmed down.

Later ...

In the castle, Vanellope said:  
"Felix, so the legend is real, sorry I did not believe"  
"Do not apologize, I do not believe it if were in your place!"  
"And you sent very well defeating King Candy!" Ralph said  
"But, Ralph, it was not me, it was the necklace!"  
"Well .. Vanellope, I need to tell you something"  
"What is?"  
"Well, the necklace ... he ..."  
"He what, Felix?" Ralph was curious.  
"The collar does not work!"  
"WHAT?" All the 3, Vanellope, Ralph and Calhoun shouted.  
"So how does Vanellope, how she ..."  
"Yes, she did it herself!"  
"How could I have done this myself?"  
"Simple, my dear, when you put the amulet, you gained confidence to do it yourself!"  
"But it still does not explain why she turned into a pony of fire." Ralph accused.  
"Well, as she said, she is a seer, and the seers often have collateral effects, this is one of them, but will slowly nullifying."  
"Good thing it was all resolved."  
"And Vanellope, never do that!" Ralph warned.  
"I'll never think about it!"

And since then Vanellope continued training to improve his magical abilities, and never thought about going the forest again. And he told about being psychic and just for Candlehead and Rancis.

End.


End file.
